1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid treatment apparatus capable of reducing the forward reaction rate of water or fuel in a fluid pipeline with use of the electromotive force of a metal, and more particularly to a fluid treatment apparatus capable of maximizing a contact area between a fluid and an electrode in the apparatus to improve a performance such as corrosion resistance and combustion efficiency.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, fluid treatment apparatuses that reduce a fluid in a fluid pipeline to resist the corrosion of the pipeline or combustion efficiency of a fuel have been developed. Among the apparatuses, various devices employing so-called sacrificial anode method with use of a potential difference between a metal and a fluid (e.g., water or moisture contained in fuel) have been proposed.
Such a fluid treatment apparatus can increase an amount of hydrogen in the fuel by converting water into alkali ion water or applying reduction potential to the moisture contained in the fuel, as well as preventing the surface of the pipeline from being oxidized or scale from being formed on the surface, thereby forming a mixture of hydrogen and fuel and thus improving a combustion efficiency
However, the fluid treatment apparatus is a simple structure to reduce a forward reaction rate with use of the electromotive force of a metal itself or a coated metal. Since the conventional lacks a means for smoothly guiding flow of other fluid or a means for increasing a contact area, the apparatus is not enough to obtain the resistance to the corrosion or the improvement of fuel efficiency.